El secreto Vocaloid
by Izraill
Summary: Cuando los gemelos Kagamine aparecen en la vida de HTT las cosas parecen ser bastante normales, pero no saben lo que les espera con la aparición de la enigmática enigmática compañía Crypton y su estrella,Miku Hatsune.
1. Capítulo 1: Los Gemelos Kagamine

_**Disclaimer: Yo no poseo Vocaloid ni K-ON!**_

_**Notas del autor: Espero que disfruten este fanfiction. Como podrán notar, el "año" no es el presente (por los próximos tres años), pero es donde este fanfic transcurre, aunque no es muy diferente del presente, pero marcar el año se va a volver importante luego en la historia. Ahora, aquí está la historia.**_

* * *

Año: 2015

Dos chicas usando uniformes de la escuela Sakuragaoka caminaban hacia la tienda de música, las dos llevaban fundas de guitarra en sus espaldas. Eran Yui Hirasawa y Azusa Nakano, y fueron ahí porque Gitah necesitaba una nueva cuerda. Durante la práctica, Yui accidentalmente rompió la tercera cuerda. Yui se puso muy preocupada por Gitah, así que Azusa se ofreció a ayudarla con la cuerda.

—Lastimé a Gitah —Yui dijo por lo bajo mientras entraba a la tienda.

—No te preocupes, estará bien —dijo Azusa calmándola. La mayoría de las personas habría tratado de explicarle que no se podía lastimar a una guitarra, pero con Yui eso era inútil.

—¿Y si no me perdona?

—Estoy segura de que Gitah comprende que fue un accidente.

Dentro de la tienda, Azusa notó que el empleado en el mostrador no era el mismo de siempre. Mostrando una guitarra a un hombre, estaba un chico rubio que tendría más o menos su edad. Él era más alto que ella y tenía su pelo en una cola de caballo.

—Esta guitarra tiene un muy buen sonido, y las pastillas son de excelente calidad —el chico dijo tratando de convencer al hombre. Esa era una de las mejores guitarras en la tienda, había varias otras que eran más baratas, pero él sabía que el hombre estaría satisfecho con esta.

—No lo sé… me parece muy cara.

—Confíe en mí, esta es la que usted quiere. Si se lleva otra lo va a lamentar después.

El hompre lo pensó por un momento observando la guitarra, era una Fender Stratocaser blanca. Al final se decidió y escribió un cheque, que dio al chico para pagar por la guitarra, que metió en un estuche y llevó con él al salir de la tienda. Yui y Azuse entonces caminaron hacia el chico.

—¿En qué puedo servirles? — el chico preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Necesitamos una tercera cuerda de guitarra eléctrica, por favor —dijo Azusa.

—¿De qué marca?

—D'Addario XL nickel round wound.

El chico les dio la cuerda a las chicas y ellas pagaron. Entonces él se quedó viendo a sus uniformes por un momento, como si tratara de recordar donde las había visto.

—¿Van a la escuela Sakuragaoka? —preguntó.

—Sí, lo somos —dijo Azusa —¿por qué preguntas?

— Mi hermana gemela irá a esa escuela a partir de mañana.

—¡Si! — Dijo una chica rubia que estaba detrás de ellas, y parecía que también trabajaba en la tienda —Hola, mi nombre es Rin Kagamine, y este es mi hermano Len —Dijo sonriendo.

— Mucho gusto, Rin-chan, yo soy Yui Hirasawa, y esta es Azu-nyan —Yui dijo mientras abrazaba a Azusa.

—¿Azu-nyan? —Los gemelos dijeron confundidos.

—E-es solo un sobrenombre —Azusa dijo con Yui aún abrazándole —Mi nombre es Azusa Nakano.

—Pues mucho gusto; Hirasawa-san, Nakano-san. —Dijo Len

—Fue un placer conocerlos, pero se hace tarde y debo irme.

—Me debo ir también, nos vemos luego —Yui dijo —Vamos, Azu-nyan. —Ella y Azusa comenzaron a caminar para dejar la tienda.

—Adiós, vuelvan pronto —Len dijo justo como lo hacía con todos los clientes.

—¡Las veo en la escuela mañana, chicas! —Rin dijo felizmente.

Al día siguiente, Azusa caminaba por la escuela, mirando alrededor tratando de encontrar a Rin, no estaba segura de que edad tenía, así que no sabía en qué grado estaría. No la encontró entre las de primero, y aún no revisaba en su grado, pero si no estaba allí entonces Yui seguramente la encontraría. Había una razón por la que quería encontrarla rápido, si Rin trabajaba en una tienda de música, entonces ella tendría algún conocimiento musical, y podría unirse al Club de Música Ligera. No habían tenido mucha suerte buscando miembros antes, esta vez sería diferente, pero tenía que encontrarla antes de que se uniera a otro club.

Azusa caminó dentro de su salón de clases. Había decidido seguir buscando a la chica después, pero no hizo falta porque ahí estaba, sentada en el lugar junto al suyo, conversando con Ui y Jun.

—¡Hola, Azusa! —Rin dijo felizmente.

—Hola, Rin-chan.

—¿Ustedes se conocen? —Jun preguntó.

Azusa asintió.

—Sí, nos conocimos ayer en la tienda de música. —Azusa se giró hacia Rin—. ¿Te gusta la escuela?

—¡Sí, es genial!

—Que bueno, ah, ¿ya has escogido un club? —Azusa hizo la pregunta que estaba esperando hacer. Ui y Jun la miraron, sabiendo lo que Azusa, y tal vez todas en el Club de Música Ligera querían.

—Pues, a estas alturas aún no he encontrado uno que me agrade y no esté lleno.

Azusa se emocionó mucho al oír eso, pero trató de mantenerse calmada mientras le invitaba al club.

—Bueno… en el Club de Música ligera somos pocos miembros. ¿Por qué no vienes después de clases?

Azusa estaba tan feliz que saltó y abrazó a Rin.

—¡Sí! —Después de un segundo, soltó a Rin rápidamente—. Digo… se que te gustará.

Quince minutos después de que las clases terminaran, cuatro de los cinco miembros del Club de Música Ligera ya estaban comiendo dulces. Yui, Mio, Ritsu y Mugi aún estaban esperando a que Azusa llegara.

—¡El concierto fue increíble! —Ritsu exclamó. Ella y Mio habían ido a un concierto la noche anterior. Ritsu había ganado los boletos en un concurso de radio, ella tuvo la suerte suficiente de ser la llamada número tres, aunque también fue la uno y la dos, ya que usó varios teléfonos para asegurarse de ganar.

—Si. —Mio asintió—. Miku es una gran cantante. —Miku Hatsune era una artista que había aparecido unos cuantos meses atrás, ella era patrocinada por Crypton Future Media, una compañía que trabajaba con tecnología, TV, radio, videojuegos, y ahora con cantantes. No mucho se sabía de Miku, solo que Crypton la descubrió, grabó un disco y se hizo famosa.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, y Azusa entró, seguida por Rin que miraba a su alrededor curiosa.

—Y este es el salón de música —Azusa le dijo a Rin.

—Cool.

—Hola, Azusa y… —Ritsu dijo, esperando que la extraña dijera su nombre.

—¡Azu-nyan, Rin-chan, hola! —Yui las saludó con la energía habitual en ella.

—Yui, ¿la conoces?

La guitarrista asintió.

—Si, Ricchan, ella trabaja en la tienda de música con su hermano gemelo.

—¿Tienda de música?

—Si —dijo Rin —Mi nombre es Rin Kagamine; conocí a Azusa-chan y a Yui-chan ayer en mi trabajo de medio tiempo en la tienda de música. Azusa-chan estaba mostrándome la escuela y me dijo que este club estaba aceptando nuevos miembros.

—¿Te unirás al club? — Yui y Ritsu exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

—Si, Azusa-chan me explicó lo divertido que es su club.

Azusa rió un poco, claro que le había dicho que eran un club muy divertido con gente amigable, e incluso le mostró una canción de HTT que tenía en su reproductor, pero tal vez había omitido algunos detalles sobre la frecuencia con la que practican.

—¡Sí! —Yui y Ritsu se lanzaron sobre Rin abrazándola.

—Y, dinos, ¿sabes tocar algún instrumento? —Mio dijo mientras se acercaba a Rin.

—Si —Rin asintió con la cabeza—. Sé un poco de piano, aunque prefiero cantar.

—Entonces muéstranos lo que tienes —Mugi dijo mientras señalaba a su teclado.

Rin se paró detrás del teclado y comenzó a tocar una canción clásica, los movimientos con sus dedos eran menos hábiles que los de Mugi, pero aún se oía bien, aunque parecía que se le hacía difícil recordar la canción, que duró aproximadamente dos minutos.

—Eso estuvo bastante bien —Mugi dijo apenas acabó de tocar.

—Gracias.

—Ahora, veremos cómo cantas —Ritsu dijo mientras le pasaba a Rin un papel con la letra de "My love is a stapler." Las chicas se pusieron en sus posiciones y Ritsu dio la señal para comenzar—. ¡Un, dos, tres, cuatro; uno, dos tres!

Tocaron la canción como siempre, pero esta vez en vez de tener a Yui o a Mio en las vocales, tenían a Rin. Su voz era mas alta que la de Yui, pero no demasiado. Cantó la canción a la perfección, sin un solo error, aún cuando solo la había escuchado una vez cuando Azusa se la mostró.

Cuando terminaron de cantar hubo un pequeño silencio que hizo a Rin sentirse confundida, ya que no sabía que estaban pensando las otras chicas.

—¡Increíble! — Todo HTT gritó simultáneamente.

—Yo, como presidenta, te acepto en el Club de Música Ligera y te nombro la vocalista oficial de Houkago Tea Time —Ritsu dijo sonriendo.

* * *

_**Próximo capítulo: Miku Hatsune aparece.**_


	2. Capítulo 2: Miku Hatsune

Era el comienzo de otro día, los sonidos de las aves, notorio por el sonido de las aves y las personas que salían de sus hogares para trabajar o ir a la escuela. Rin estaba profundamente dormida en su cama. El reloj de alarma junto a ella ya había sido apagado por ella varias veces, y era momento de que su hermano entrara en su habitación.

—Hermana, despierta —dijo él abriendo la ventana. Los cerezos en flor podían ser vistos afuera mientras la luz del sol entraba en la habitación. Aún era primavera, el año escolar 2015 había comenzado unas semanas atrás, aunque ellos solo llevaban cinco días en la ciudad— Baja a desayunar.

—Sí, sí —dijo Rin sentándose en su cama. Tan pronto como su hermano salió su cuarto y le oyó bajar las escaleras, se acurrucó y se dispuso a continuar durmiendo— cinco minutos más.

—¡Rin!

—¡Estoy despierta! —exclamó poniéndose de pie al escuchar a su hermano gritarle desde el comedor.

Rin se vistió rápidamente, poniéndose su uniforme de la escuela y uno de sus listones blancos. Corrió por las escaleras hacia la mesa para desayunar. Sentados a la mesa, estaban ella, su hermano Len, y un hombre de ojos azules con cabello rubio desordenado, su padre, Yashiro Kagamine. Esa era toda la familia. Solo tres personas vivían allí, la casa era pequeña, pero no necesitaban más. Una estancia con un par de repisas, el comedor, la cocina, la habitación de Yashiro que estaba cerrada todo el tiempo, el cuarto de Len lleno de instrumentos musicales, y el cuarto desordenado de Rin.

Después de un rato, terminaron su desayuno. Rin y Len se fueron para la escuela mientras su padre se quedaba en casa a arreglar unas cosas antes de irse a trabajar. La escuela de Len estaba en la misma dirección, a solo unas cuadras de Sakuragaoka, así que caminaban juntos. El chico llevaba su guitarra a su espalda; era para su clase de música, sonde todos debían tocar un instrumento.

—Len, ¿qué haces después de las clases?

—Pues, voy a casa unas horas hasta que tengo que ir a la tienda.

—¿Por qué no vienes a mi escuela?

—¿Por qué haría eso, y por qué querrías tú que lo hiciera?

—Porque quiero que conozcas al Club de Música Ligera, te va a gustar.

—No lo sé…

—¡Vamos, será divertido!

—…

—¿Vendrás?

—OK, iré.

Luego de esa corta conversación, los dos hermanos tuvieron que tomar caminos diferentes para llegar a sus respectivas escuelas.

Ella llegó a Sakuragaoka, donde se encontró con Azusa en la puerta. Después de un saludo rápido, las dos entraron. Había una gran conmoción en el pasillo. Una enorme multitud de estudiantes parecía rodear a algo o alguien. Las dos chicas avanzaron como pudieron hasta que alcanzaron a ver que, para su soepresa, la causa de todo el alboroto esa la cantante pop Hatsune Miku, quien usaba un uniforme de Sakuragaoka con un listón rojo, lo que indicaba que estaba en segundo año. Azusa fue la primera en notar.

—Un momento, ¿ella no tiene como 18?

—19 —respondió Jun, que estaba ahí desde antes que llegaran— tuvo que dejar la escuela cuando comenzó su carrera de cantante.

—Y sabes eso porque…

—Soy una fan. —Jun sacó un CD de Miku—. Ahora me conseguiré un autógrafo.

La campana sonó y todos comenzaron a ir a sus salones. Varias chicas se quedaron para ver en que salón entraba Miku, su salón era el mismo que el de Azusa y Rin. Adentro, la mitad de las alumnas estaban rodeando a Miku, mientras que a otros simplemente les daba igual que estuviera ahí, como Azusa, Rin y Ui, que, a diferencia de su amiga Jun, podían hablar normalmente con ella.

—Así que dejaste la escuela para cantar —Ui dijo. Las dos habían estado hablando sobre Miku y su vida como cantante. Tenía una vida mayormente normal, pero debía cantar todos los días. Su madre había muerto cuando ella nació, y había poco para saber de ella, entonces su padre la había criado solo.

—Sí —Miku respondió con una voz desanimada— Crypton quería que me enfocara en cantar y solamente en eso.

—¿Entonces, por qué entraste en esta escuela?, no parece que lo necesites.

—No quería pero mi padre dijo que tenía que hacerlo.

Poco después de que la conversación terminara, la campana sonó marcando el final de las clases. Miku rápidamente corrió para salir de la escuela, no quería encontrarse rodeada de nuevo.

—Rin, vamosa al club —Azusa dijo.

—Espera, debo de ir a la entrada primero.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no creo que lo dejen entrar.

—¿A quién?

—A mi hermano, le dije que viniera.

—OK, mejor voy contigo.

Bajaron por la escalera y fueron hacia la entrada. Esperaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que el chico llegó. Su escuela no tenía uniforme, así que usaba unos tenis, jeans negros y playera amarilla, mientras cargaba un estuche de guitarra.

—¡Hey!¡Hermano!

—Hola, Len_-kun_.

—Hola, Rin y… um… Azusa, ¿cierto?

—Sí. Vamos al club.

Rin y Azusa consiguieron que dejaran a Len entrar luego de hablar con unas personas, y entonces fueron al salón de música. Allí, Len fue saludado por las otras miembros del club. Tomaron té y dulces mientras charlaban. El tema principal de la conversación era la vida de los gemelos antes de que se mudaran, ya que Rin nunca hablaba sobre eso. Len les contó que ellos vivían con su padre y que su madre había muerto cuando nacieron y nunca la conocieron. Solo sabían cómo se veía por una única foto que tenía su padre.

—Bueno, a practicar —dijo Azusa cuando se terminaron el pastel.

—¿Tienen alguna tablatura para que pueda tocar con ustedes? —Preguntó el chico.

—Pues… no… Yui, ¿tienes alguna?

Yui asintió.

—Tengo «_Fuwa Fuwa Time_». —Le dio las hojas a Len, que rápidamente sacó s guitarra para tocar. Era una Les Paul amarilla y negra, había ahorrado dinero por mucho tiempo para comprarla, pero valía la pena.

—¡A tocar! —exclamó Rin mientras todos se ponían en posición.

Tocaron la canción. Rin cantaba la canción diferente a como lo hacían Yui o Mio. La voz de Rin sonaba más acelerada, pudiendo compararse con la batería de Ritsu. La guitarra de Len sonaba bastante calmada, aunque la canción no era lenta.

Luego de terminar la canción, notaron que era tiempo de irse, habían perdido mucho tiempo comiendo dulces y conversando.

—Rin, llegaremos tarde al trabajo.

—Cierto, mejor nos vamos.

—Iré con ustedes, necesito unas púas de guitarra —dijo Yui.

—Pero compraste varias hace un par de semanas —Azusa dijo.

—Siempre se me caen y desaparecen.

Azusa suspiró.

—Ya que lo mencionas, yo también necesito.

Len, Azusa, Yui y Rin se fueron, dirigiéndose a la tienda de música. En el camino, pasaron junto a una pastelería.

—¡Pastel! —Rin y Yui exclamaron mientras entraban al local.

—¿Qué? —dijo Azusa algo sorprendida— ¿Van a comer pastel?

—¡Sí!

—Len, cúbreme en la tienda mientras como.

—¿De nuevo?

—Vamos. Solo esta vez.

Len suspiró.

—OK. —Len continuó caminando a la tienda de música seguido por Azusa.

—Yui es siempre así.

—También Rin, pero con el tiempo uno se acostumbra a estar con ella.

—Igual con Yui.

—Por alguna razón no creo que dejarlas solas en la pastelería haya sido buena idea.

—No te preocupes, estoy segura de que estarán bien.

Llegaron a la tienda, donde Azusa compró las púas para ella y Yui. Luego se fue y regresó en un par de minutos con Rin y Yui, quienes parecían haber sido regañadas recientemente. La expresión en la cara de Azusa era un «no puedo creerlo».

—Len, estas dos tienen una gran deuda en la pastelería.

—¿Qué?

—Verás, hermano. Estábamos comiendo pastel y entonces ella dijo que podía comer más dulces que yo, y luego-

—Suficiente, ya puedo imaginarme lo que sucedió, solo dime cuanto gastaron.

—¥50 000.

—¡Qué!

—Los pasteles caros son los más deliciosos —Yui comentó inocentemente.

Azusa surpiró.

—Veré que podemos hacer.

Mientras tanto, en el edificio principal de Crypton, Miku estaba hablando con un hombre de pelo verdeazulado, su padre.

—¿Y? —Él dijo.

—Sí —respondió ella asintiendo.

El hombre sonrió.

—Perfecto.


	3. Interludio 1: Éxito

En un lugar con muchos dispositivos electrónicos, dos hombres estaban charlando y tomando un trago, celebrando su éxito.

—Lo logramos, de veras lo logramos.

—Y fue muy rápido, alrededor de cinco años antes de lo esperado.

—Aunque dijeron que no podríamos.

—Nunca lo dudé.

—Yo tampoco. Era nuestro sueño, y sabría que lo haríamos.

—Requirió mucha planeación, tiempo y paciencia.

—Siete años de trabajo sin descanso. —Miró al calendario, era agosto de 2012.

—Valió la pena. Finalmente, el primero está listo.

—Sí, pero no podemos descansar aún.

—Quieres más, ¿verdad?

—Sí, uno no es suficiente.

—Ahora que tenemos la base será más fácil, podremos hacer uno en alrededor de tres meses.

—Deberíamos comenzar pronto.

—Sí, deberíamos.

—Este es el comienzo del futuro.

* * *

_**Notas del Autor: **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado. Supongo que ya habrán notado que tono tiene este fic. Los capítulos próximos serán muy interesantes. Ya se la saben, si les gustó o lo odiaron dejen review.**_

_**Hasta pronto, lectores.**_


End file.
